Eagle Hill Cemetery
| image = | aliases = Eagle's Hill Cemetery Dark Shadows: 209 | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = United States of America | state = Maine | city = | town = Collinsport | neighborhood = | locale = Eagle Hill | residents = | appearances = Dark Shadows | poi = Collins family mausoleum | 1st = }} Eagle Hill Cemetery is a fictional cemetery featured in the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, which aired on ABC from 1966 to 1971. The cemetery made frequent appearances throughout the show and more than a few subplots revolved around this pivotal setting. Eagle Hill Cemetery is located in the town of Collinsport, Maine. For the past two centuries, the esteemed Collins family had virtually all of their loved ones laid to rest at Eagle Hill. The cemetery's most infamous landmark, was the Collins family mausoleum. Although small in comparison to a traditional mausoleum, it was one of the oldest structures in the cemetery, dating all of the way back to the American Revolution. The central chamber of the mausoleum contained three coffins, laid side by side to one another, with a placard on the wall behind them, identifying the remains. They contained the bodies of Joshua Collins, his wife Naomi Collins and their youngest child Sarah, who died when she was still a little girl. What few people knew however was that the mausoleum contained a secret room behind the anterior wall. The door was activated by pulling upon a ring housed within the mouth of a sculpted lion's head above the center of the wall. Originally, this secret room was used by Joshua Collins to storage weapons during the war, but later it became the resting place of a single coffin - the one that belonged to vampire Barnabas Collins, who remained chained and imprisoned within the room from 1796 until he was freed in 1967. The grounds of the cemetery were presided over by one lone caretaker – an elderly man who often complained of "evil spirits" infecting the area surrounding the Collins family mausoleum. Dark Shadows: 210 In 1967, Barnabas Collins kidnapped a local woman named Maggie Evans and brought her to the cemetery. Due to the anonymous actions of his servant Willie Loomis however, Barnabas was forced to leave Maggie's unconscious body amongst the tombstones, where she was later recovered by Victoria Winters and Burke Devlin. Dark Shadows: 230 Sometime later, Barnabas murdered a con man and extortionist named Jason McGuire and buried him in his own coffin inside the secret room of the Collins family mausoleum. Dark Shadows: 276 Roger Collins brought Elizabeth Collins Stoddard to Eagle Hill Cemetery in the hopes of convincing her to renovate the Collins family mausoleum in lieu of constructing a private mausoleum for herself. As they entered the family crypt, they found a wounded and mentally unstable Joe Haskell. They brought him back to Collinwood to nurse him back to health. There were a few areas outside the perimeter of the cemetery where people were buried as well. There are two small headstones located here, identifying men named Miles Pardoe and Silas Larch, both of whom died in 1840. No other information has ever been revealed about either of these individuals. In 1970, the ghost of a 19th century man named Gerard Stiles buried Quentin Collins alive in an unmarked grave next to the tombstones of Miles Pardoe and Silas Larch. Believing Quentin to be dead, the resurrected Daphne Harridge visited the grave and left flowers on the shallow earth. Fortunately for Quentin, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman were able to find him in time and dig him up before he could suffocate. Dark Shadows: 1109 People buried at Eagle Hill Cemetery * Barnabas Collins Unofficially; no public record exists. * Jason McGuire * Jeremiah Collins * Jonah Collins Dark Shadows: 614; Grave stone sighted. * Josette Collins * Joshua Collins * Miles Pardoe Unconfirmed; believed to be buried at Eagle Hill. * Naomi Collins * Natalie du Pr s * Nathan Forbes * Paul Stoddard Dark Shadows: 953 * Sarah Collins * Silas Larch Unconfirmed; believed to be buried at Eagle Hill. * Peter Bradford * Victoria Winters Notes & Trivia * Eagle Hill Cemetery is located five miles north of the Collinwood estate. Dark Shadows: 209 * In 1968, shortly after returning from her sojourn to the year 1795, Victoria Winters had a dream in which saw the mangled corpse of Jeremiah Collins rising from his grave in Eagle Hill Cemetery. Dark Shadows: 462 Related categories * Known cemeteries * Appearances of cemeteries * Appearances of Eagle Hill Cemetery See also References ----